


Teenage Angst

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Honesty, M/M, Other, Teenage Drama, surrogate mother daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Tuesdays episode (5/3/2016)</p><p>Aaron tries to talk to Liv, but she runs away and Chas confronts her and learns a secret about the teenager. </p><p>or </p><p>Chas finds out why Liv was going through her stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Angst

**Author's Note:**

> The end was a little rushed but honestly I think this is why she was going through her things.
> 
> Well after today's episode I was a little tight at least.

Aaron chased after Liv and found her sitting at one of the benches outside the pub. He let out a long sigh and looked around as if someone was going to pop out of the shadows and tell him how to handle a teenage girl. No such thing happened so he took a deep breath and walked over to take a seat on the bench next her. 

“Why were you going through her stuff, Liv?” 

“I wasn't!” She yelled. “Why you gotta believe her and not me?”

“Maybe because she caught you.” Liv glared at her older brother. He wouldn't understand even if she told him the truth. He'd make joke and embarrass her if she told him the truth. “We're you stealing from her?”

“No!” She cried. “I wasn't, I swear.”

“Then tell me why you were going through my mum's stuff?” 

“You wouldn't understand,” she screamed and jumped up and ran back in the pub, almost knocking Robert over as she did so. 

“She come clean?” Robert asked. 

“No,” Aaron mumbled. He didn't know what a hassle it was going to be when he had agreed to take on Liv. He wondered if he was going to be able to handle it. “She's difficult.” 

“Well more power to you, taking care of that one,” he glared at Robert. Some help he was. 

“You know instead of being a sarcastic arsehole you might try giving me some advice,” Aaron snapped. He stood up and pushed past Robert the same as Liv had, but Robert caught him by the arm; stopping him. 

“Well I know nowt about teenage girls, Aaron! Sorry I can't help, but I'm out of my element just as much as you are.” Aaron ran a hand over his face. He felt bad for snapping at Robert. It wasn't his fault that Liv was working his patience. 

“I know. She just doesn't talk to me, and when she does she yells and plays the victim. Like I'm ganging up on her or summat.” 

“Well whenever you're ready to ship her off to Ireland, I’ll shell out for the ticket,” Robert said it like a joke, but honestly he would. First class and everything if it got rid of her sooner. 

“The worst part of that is I actually believe you would,” Aaron said. Robert moved closer and put his hands on his arms. 

“Not unless you allowed me to,” he smirked. 

“You’re something else,” Aaron muttered which made Robert’s smirk widen. 

“Well I have to go,” Robert didn’t pull away but moved in even closer. “Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” Aaron licked his lips and eyes flicked to Robert’s. 

“Then I will see you tomorrow,” Robert looked around before leaning in a giving him a goodbye kiss. 

****

Liv stormed back into the pub, running through front into the back so no one would see the tears that were about to spill over. She made way for the stairs when Chas called after her. She stopped and turned back to face Chas. 

“You and me are gonna have a chat,” Chas pointed over to the table; instructing Liv to take a seat. Liv glared at her as she walked past, making a show of scraping the chair across the floor and slamming her body down onto it. “First off, you owe me an apology.” 

“I owe you nowt,” Liv said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“This,” she said and waved her hand in front of Liv, directing to all of her. “Yeah, not scary. You see because I had to deal with Aaron when he was seventeen, and he was way worse than you.” 

“So what are you gonna do? Make him ship me off to me mum?” Liv bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears away. The thought of having to leave hurt more than she would ever let on. 

“‘Course not,” Chas said, “Aaron loves you, and taking you away would only hurt him. That boy has had enough pain to last him a hundred lifetimes, and you causing him a bunch of aggro isn’t helping him any.” 

“Well it’s your fault,” Liv snapped. “You didn’t have to tell him.” 

“You didn’t need to snoop around my things,” Chas snapped back. “It’s an invasion of my privacy. You don’t see me going through you things, now do you?” 

“No,” Liv glared at her. “I wasn’t stealing though!” 

“Then tell me why you were doing it?” 

“I was . . . promise you won’t tell Aaron?” 

“I can’t promise that if you were trying to steal from me,” Chas said. 

“I wasn’t trying to steal! I was just going to borrow. Please promise you won’t tell him?” Liv begged. 

“Why?” 

“Because he’ll make a joke and embarrass me,” Liv turned her face away from Chas. She hated being honest about her feelings, but something told her she could trust Chas. She was different from her own mum. Most days Sandra ignored her existence, but here was Chas - trying to get her to spill her guts to her. 

“Okay,” Chas said. “I promise I won’t tell Aaron.” 

“I was looking through your things because . . . I wanted to borrow some clothes. I swear I would have returned them.” 

“Clothes? Why didn’t you just ask me to borrow summat? I would have let you.” Liv blushed, her answer was embarrassing. 

“Well I wanted something that made me look older . . . and sexy.” 

“Oh,” Chas said then laughed. Liv blushed and glared. 

“You’re making fun of me,” she whispered. 

“No. No I’m not,” Chas stopped laughing. “I just forgot what it’s like to be a teenage girl.” 

“All I wanted was for him to notice me,” Liv whispered. “Gabby is beautiful and she knows what to do and I don’t.” 

“Jacob?” Chas asked. 

“Yeah,” Liv’s face went even darker. She smiled sheepishly at Chas. “I like him, a lot.” 

“Well you shouldn’t change to please him,” Chas told her. “He’ll like you for who you are.” 

“Not according to Gabby,” Liv whispered. 

“Girls like Gabby are jealous of girls like you,” Liv rolled her eyes. “I’m serious. When I was your age I was like Gabby and I wished that I’d been more like you. Honest in who I was.” 

“What if he doesn’t like girls like me, but ones like Gabby?” 

“Then he’s an idiot,” Chas said, “and not worth your time.” 

“I really do just want him to notice me,” Liv said, “and not like this,” she ran hand over her zip-up hoodie and jeans. 

Chas bit her lips and then smiled when she had a brilliant idea. “Well instead of stealing my clothes - which would be too big for you anyway - why not this weekend, you and I, go into town and hit the shops. We’ll get you a few new things to wear to impress Jacob.” 

“Really? You’d do that for me?” 

“‘Course I would,” she reached over and brushed Liv’s hair back. “Just as long as you keep out of my stuff.” 

“I promise,” Liv said. “Um . . . one more thing. I don’t really want to ask Aaron because I’m afraid he’ll freak out, but uh I need some tampons.” 

“Say no more,” Chas held up her hand. “We’ll get some of those too.” 

“Thank you,” Liv said. “Really. My mum wasn’t the easiest to talk to, but it’s nice having someone around that I can talk about this stuff with.” 

“You need anything at anytime you can always come to me.” 

Liv got up and started away when she turned and surprised Chas with a hug. Aaron walked in at that point. He was shocked. Not twenty minutes ago his mum had been about to strangle his little sister and now here they were hugging. 

“You two okay?” Aaron asked. 

“‘Course we are,” Chas said and let go of Liv. “You go about your business,” Chas ordered her son to do. 

“Alright,” Aaron looked at Liv who just shrugged. “Well I guess if everything is okay. You want to get some food?” He asked Liv. 

“Sure,” she said and started to follow him out. She turned around to smile at Chas before walking out of the room.


End file.
